A Wedding Gift
by ChibiMomo27
Summary: While Hinata is out shopping for something for her and Narutos big day, she runs into Sakura and Ino and then a bit of chaos ensues. Rated M for lemon.
1. Chapter 1

"Hinata!" A voice called out as she exited the yarn store. hthe dark haired woman looked up in surprise as Sakura and Ino rushed up to her. "We were just going to get some food. Care to join us?" Sakura asked cheerfully. "Oh. S-sure." She responded softly. "Wheres Naruto? Normally you two are joined at the hip!" Sakura asked her. Hinata blushed and smiled. "He's in a meeting with Lord Sixth. I'm supposed to meet him afterwards." They began walking to the small cafe that they frequented quite often. "So..." Ino began. "Knitting, eh? I assume it's for him?" She asked with a wink. Hinata smiled and hugged the bag closely. "Yes. Its his wedding present from me actually." Ino smirked at the shorter girl with a gleam in her eye. "Oh? That's ALL you're giving him as a wedding present?" Hinata perked up at her. "W-well, he loves when I knit him things and scarves are a special thing for us so..." 'They're both so dense...' Ino and Sakura both thought in unison. They got to the cafe, ordered and began eating. "OH! I know! Lets do a bit of shopping!" Ino declared. "I don't know. It's getting late and I need to start on this." Hinata told them. "Awwww come on! It'll be my treat!" Ino said. Sakura glared at her. She knew what kind of shopping her friend meant and she wasn't sure if it was a good idea. "W-well, alright. What kind of shopping did you have in mind?" Hinata asked as they exited the cafe.

Ino didn't answer at first but then stopped and pointed upwards at a store sign saying, "Lingerie!" Hinata looked from her to the store sign about eight times before it really set in what her blond friend meant by "shopping" and a "wedding present". "I... Uhhhh... I feel... A bit... D-dizzy..." Hinatas face turned a bright shade of red before blood shot out of her nose and she fainted, falling backwards. Before she even got close to the ground though, a pair of strong arms caught her. "Hey! What are you doing to my wife to make her faint like that?!" Was the last thing Hinata heard before completely passing out. Sakura and Ino both blushed and looked at each other. "You know you aren't married yet right? And what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in a meeting?" Sakura said to the man standing before them. Naruto blushed. "W-well we're going to be soon so... It still counts... S-Shut up! And thats none of your business!" He picked Hinata up bridal style. "You were getting her a gift weren't you?" Sakura asked him. Naruto blushed even harder. "If you don't don't mind, I have to go take care of her." With that he rushed off. Sakura turned around and began to walk off. "You idiot." She said to Ino which caused the blond woman to follow her and they argued the rest of the way to their homes.

Naruto got to his apartment and laid Hinata down on the bed. He went to bathroom and got a washcloth, wet it and gently put it on her forehead. "Damn those two." he muttered. He had to admit though, he really liked taking care of her. Of course he didn't like seeing her sick or hurt but he definitely liked making her better. "Well, might as well pass the time before she wakes up." He said to himself, picking up the remote to his tv set before adjusting Hinata on the bed so that her head was comfortably in his lap and he was sitting vertical on the bed with his feet hanging over the edge. He turned the tv on and made sure it wasn't too loud so she wouldn't be disturbed. He decided a reality tv show about these rich ninja wives when Hinata rolled over, her face now buried in his stomach. He felt his heart flutter all of a sudden. What was this feeling? Part of it, he knew, was love. The other part though, he suddenly realized was that he felt at home. Not in the the fact that this was where he lived but he didn't want this to end. He didn't want her to leave. Naruto was suddenly over come by emotion. He quickly wiped his tears away before they fell on her and woke her up. He looked down at his soon to wife with contentment. He softly brushed his finger on her cheek when she stirred and sat up groggily. "Naruto... kun?" She said groggily, rubbing her lavender eyes with her hand. "How are you feeling?" He asked. "A little tired." She replied. "Well..." He said, looking down sadly. "I should get you home then..." "W-wait!" She suddenly yelled. "To be honest, I wanted to ask you if... I-if I could stay here tonight." They both just stared at each other. Of course Naruto wanted to instantly shout YES but he hated to think of what her father would do to him if he found out about it. "Well... Ummm... T-that is... Father and Hanabi are both away for a few days and to be honest my house is very lonely right now so..." Hinata looked up to see tears falling down Narutos face. He suddenly embraced her. "I would love nothing more!"

A bit of time passed and Hinata emerged from the bathroom wearing one Narutos old shirts and pajama pants. His face turned a bright shade of red and suddenly he understood everything Jaraiya had said about women. Naruto had always been a bit perverted and he had seen Hinata naked before but this was different somehow. "What are you doing?" She sat on his bed and asked Naruto as he layed pillows and an extra blanket on the floor. "Oh. I was making a pallet on the floor for myself, so you can sleep in the bed." He replied, scratching his chin. "But... Why?" Hinata asked again. "Ummm... To be polite... I guess?" Hinata puffed out her cheecks in protest. "No." She said. 'Oh my God, she is so cute!' Naruto couldn't help thinking. "N... No?" Hinata nodded. "No." She got up and picked up the pillow and put it back on the bed. She looked into his eyes and said, "I told you I was lonely so... Why would I want to sleep alone?" This was actually a good point and to be honest Naruto was relieved. He wanted to be next to her as well. He closed his eyes and smiled softly, and then stood up and lifted her chin with his thumb and index finger, leaning down and giving her a quick peck on the lips before changing into a pair of pajama pants. He laid down on the wall side and she gladly laid down next to him. He tucked the blankets around her, leaving none for himself. "Huh? What about you?" Hinata asked. "Won't you be cold?" Naruto smiled again and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "Don't worry about me." He replied softly. "I don't need it." Hinata hid her half of her face in the covers. "Well, I mean, if you're sure... but if you get cold I'm more than happy to share!" He leaned in and kissed her softly. Hinata stuck her hand out the blanket and, without a word, he instinctively knew what she wanted. He clasped his bandaged hand in hers and put his other arm over her side. Hinata must have been exhausted because she fell asleep almost instantly.

He laid there for awhile, just watching her sleep. She was even beautiful when she slept. This felt so surreal. Not only was he getting married but it was to Hinata Hyuga. Someone he had known his entire life. He never realized someone could make him feel so happy, yet so nervous at the same time. He moved closer and quickly fell asleep peacefully with her in his arms.

Naruto woke up a lot warmer than when he went to sleep. He sat up and realized that he had a blanket over him. Hinata must have woken up last night and put it over him. Speaking of Hinata, he looked over and realized she was gone but he heard the shower running and realized she must be in the bathroom. Then someone knocked on the door. Nauto was surprised to see Sakura and Ino standing on the other side when he opened it. "Sakura and Ino? What are you doing here?" He asked them. "Well actually Hinata dropped something yesterday and we're trying to return it to her. We went to the Hyuga estate and they hadn't seen her. We were hoping you had heard from her." Sakura explained. Naruto blushed. "Oh! Well, uhhhhh..." The bathroom door opened behind him and Naruto heard, "Naruto-kun! I'm sorry but I used the last of your... shampoo..." Hinata trail off as she walked out in Narutos old shirt and panties, suddenly noticing the two women standing in the doorway. Hinata stared at them for what seemed like an eternity and Naruto just looked back and forth, unsure of what to do. Hinata screamed and ran back into the bathroom, slamming the door. "Hinata!" Naruto called out. He took a step but then turned towards the other girls, "P-please don't tell anyone about this! If her family found out-" Sakura put her hand up, interrupting his tangent. "Of course we won't say anything! Have a little faith in your friends!" Naruto looked down sadly, "You're right. I'm so sorry..." Ino winked at him and said, "Don't worry. Just try to get her out of your bathroom. Oh! And here!" Ino handed him a large paper bag. "See you later!" They waved and left as Naruto shut the door.

He placed the bag on the bed, walked up to the door and knocked, "Hinata?" he said but got no response. He tried again. "Hinata! Please answer me!" yet still nothing. He sighed and slid to the ground and placed his palm on door. "I'm... I'm so sorry. I let my loneliness cloud my judgment. If I had sent you home, this wouldn't have happened... I... I hope you can forgive me..." The door cracked open. "Hinata?" He asked with hope. Naruto-kun..." Hinata answered. She opened the door completely. She was on her knees as well but Naruto noticed her eyes were red from crying. "Oh Naruto-kun... I could never hate you! I was just embarrassed that they saw me so scantily clad. Even if my father DID say he disapproved, I would never leave you! I was lonely too, remember? If anything, it's my fault!" She finished and wiped the tears that had rolled down his cheek with her thumb, cupping the side of his face with the rest of her hand. Suddenly Naruto had a flash back. It was of them on the battlefield just after Neji died. She has this incredible ability to pull him out of himself and focus on what was around him. He smiled and placed his hand on top of hers and leaned in, kissing her lips softly. "Thank you, Hinata." He whispered quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata sat her bag down on her bed and began gathering her knitting supplies. She pulled the small, plastic bag out but noticed something else. Another, slightly larger bag, sitting at the bottom with a note attached. Curiously she picked it up and opened the small letter. 'Hope you don't mind but I went ahead and got you that wedding gift. Hope you BOTH enjoy it!" Hinata opened the bag and saw sheer, lavender nighty. It was short and low cut with white daisies lining its spaghetti straps. She stared at it for a full minute before stuffing it back into the bag, grabbing her knitting and supplies and rushing away, FAR away, from her room. She settled in at the small table and began the arduous process. She chose orange, black and red for the colors. This scarf was definitely going to be more difficult then what she's done before, with a black edges, the main body being orange and the Uzumaki swirl design near each end. Hinata knew she had a lot late and possibly sleepless nights in her future but in the end, it will be worth it!

A sigh left Narutos lips as he paced his small apartment, scratching his head. "Aauuuggghhhh!" He shouted in frustration. His and Hinatas wedding day was slowly but surely approaching and they had agreed to get other one gift to give on their wedding night but he still had no idea what to get her! Naruto knew Hinata well enough to know she was already hard at work on his own gift. He got out his cell and dialed it, "Hey. Do you have time? Great! Can we meet up at Ichirakus? I need some help with something." He smiled to himself. "Thanks, Sakura-chan." He hung up and put on his jacket and was out the door.

"You still don't have anything for her?!" Sakura exclaimed loudly as she broke her chopsticks apart. Naruto shook his head and laid his head down on the table in defeat. "Thats what I need help with! I'm so lost! It needs to be sincere but I don't know how to make anything and I don't want to just buy something!" Sakura nodded in agreement. "I admit that is tough... You don't want it to be too cheesy either. What's her favorite flower?" She asked him. "Sunflowers." Naruto answered a bit too quickly. Sakura giggled, "Well maybe get her something to do with sunflowers? OH!" Sakura suddenly jumped up. "I've got it!" She exclaimed. "W-what? What is it?" Naruto asked her in confusion. "Sunflowers!" The girl said in excitement. "What? But I said I wanted it to be sincere-" "Not just sunflowers! Sunflower seeds! You can plant them together when you get a house and it's something she loves! Plus it would be beautiful in a backyard!" Narutos eyes widened in amazement. "That's perfect! Lets go as soon as we finish eating!" Sakura happily nodded in agreement. They finished their ramen quickly and headed to the flower shop owned by Inos family. Ino herself greeted them when they entered.

"Yo!" Naruto greeted. "You got some sunflower seeds?" Ino gave him a coy smile. "Ooooooh? Getting someone a gift, huh?" Naruto blushed and nodded. "Yeah. it's for Hinata." Ino gasped. "She loves Sunflowers! Thats so sweet!" The blond quickly went to the back and got two packets of seeds. "Do you need that wrapped?" Ino asked. "Could you?!" He asked with excitement. Ino smiled and nodded. She walked into the back again for a few minutes and returned with a small, pink, drawstring bag with white flowers printed all over it. "Thanks, Ino!" Naruto paid and turned to leave when he heard Ino say, "I hope you enjoy my gift to you guys! Tell Hinata to let me know how it goes!" He stared at her for a moment in confusion, "Oh.. Ummm... Thank you, Ino. I'm sure we'll enjoy it a lot." Ino winked at him. "I expect you to!" Sakura slapped her forehead at her friends remark, considering she was forced to tag along on that ridiculous excursion. "Thanks again for your help Sakura-chan! I'm heading home." Sakura nodded and waved goodbye to him as he left. Naruto held up the small bag and daydreamed a little bit. He pictured a beautiful back yard behind the house they shared, maybe even with a couple of kids, and in the corner were a group of large sunflowers, growing tall and strong. He thought about both of them planting the seeds together and watering them everyday and before he knew it he was back home.


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata stared at herself in the bathroom mirror with a deep, crimson blush set in her cheeks. Today had been the the greatest day of her life. She had married Naruto Uzumaki and now they were on their honeymoon. Despite her initial reservations, she decided to wear Inos "gift" after all. It was completely see through, showing every nook, cranny and secret of her body. She put her hand on her heart and tried to steady her breathing. Hinata wasn't sure why but she found so herself incredibly nervous. It wasn't like they hadn't slept together before but this felt different some how, more special. She put on her silk robe, picked up the box containing her husbands gift and opened the door. Naruto was pacing the floor when she walked into the bedroom. They were staying in a small, beach front villa, with only a large bedroom, a small bathroom and a fire place with a coffee table and couch on the other side of the room. There was a large sliding glass door that provided a beautiful view of the beach that was just outside.

Naruto stopped pacing and looked at his new bride in awe. She was so beautiful. He thought her beauty could never top how she looked in her wedding kimono but she's just as beautiful now as she was earlier today. Her hair was down now but her make up was still perfectly intact. Hinata sat on on bed and asked Naruto, "Would you like your present now?" He sat down next to her and nodded, smiling. "This is probably silly but... I'm kinda nervous..." Naruto said. Hinata giggled. "Would you believe that I am too?" She replied softly. Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. "That actually makes me feel a lot better." She smiled back at him and held out the box in front of him. He ripped off the orange wrapping paper and opened the box containing a new hand knitted scarf. "Thank you!" He exclaimed it. "Do you like it?" He smiled softly. "Of course I do!" He answered. Naruto then pulled out a small pink drawstring bag from his pocket, which she gently took into her hands. "It's... Uhhh... Not home made or really that fancy but..." He rambled nervously. Hinata pulled two small bags of sunflower seeds out. "Sunflower seeds?" She had to admit she was surprised. She didn't expect seeds. "Yeah cause they're you favorite flower and... This is something we can do together. We can plant them when we get our own house, ya know in our backyard, someday..." Naruto finished with slight blush to his cheeks.

Suddenly all the fear and anxiety she felt had melted away. She stood up from the bed. "There's something else, Naruto-kun." He looked at her in surprise. "I have another gift for you..." She closed her eyes and slowly slid off her robe, revealing the exposing garments underneath. Naruto stared at her in pure disbelief. She looked down and poked her fingers together in embarrassment. However, this pushed her ample breasts together and didn't help the situation at all. "You don't like it?" She asked with a hint of sadness in her voice. Naruto shook his vigorously. "No! Of course not! You just surprised me that's all!" He smiled lovingly at her and pulled her close, whispering, "This is best gift anyone has ever given me. Thank you." Hinata put both of her hands on either side of face and leaned in. Their lips met, softly at first, but became more aggressive the longer it went on. Naruto gripped the fabric of her nighty . He suddenly stood up and took off his robe and revealing that he was naked underneath, all without breaking their kiss. He turned her around and gently pushed her on the bed so that she was laying vertically on her back. He crawled on top of and continued their kissing session. He gently licked her soft lips, asking for entranced so she obliged and allowed his tongue to enter. Their tongues twirled in each others mouth as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Naruto placed his hand on her thigh and slowly moved upwards until it landed on her crotch. He smirked when Hinata made cute little squeaking noises of pleasure. He rubbed her clit in slow, circular motions. "N-Naruto-kun... Please..." Hinata whispered with lust in her voice. "Someone is a bit impatient..." Naruto whispered back. He didn't blame her though, he felt it too. With all the missions he had been sent on and the wedding planning, it had been quite a while since they were last intimate. He definitely wanted it just as much as she did but he wanted to draw this out as well. Naruto didn't want to end quickly. He moved his had under her panties and chuckled, "Someone has felt a little neglected. You're soaked down there!" Hinata blushed at his words. "I'm sorry. I've just missed you." She replied. Naruto moved to the floor, kneeling on the ground in front of her. "Oh, you don't have to apologize to me, Hime. Allow ME to apologize to YOU." He removed her underwear and lightly touched his tongue to her clit. She squeaked loudly and bucked her hips once in response. Naruto chuckled again, "Liked that, did ya?" This time he used his entire tongue to lick her clit and got an actual moan and several hip grinds for it. He sucked on it while swirling his tongue and she arched her back, moaning very loudly, and grabbing his hair. She was already so wet he could drink from her. "N-N-N-Naruto-kun... Please..." Hinata said breathlessly. "Please, what?" he asked her, this time putting his tongue in her opening and swirling it once again. P... Ple... PLEASE PUT YOURSELF INSIDE ME!" She finally yelled. This was all the he was waiting for. "Good cause I can't take it anymore! If I don't fuck you soon, I'm going to burst!" He growled roughly.

He reached into the night stand got a condom, quickly yet carefully placing it on. He climbed on top of her, spreading her legs so that they stuck straight into the air. He circled his tip and eased himself into her. The both moaned loudly in pleasure as it easily slid completely in. Naruto clutched the sheets of the bed. It already felt so good that he could almost cum right then and there. He began to thrust, slowly at first but began picking up momentum. Hinata put her arms around his neck, "Put... Your legs... Around my waist..." Naruto grunted in between thrusts. She happily complied, wrapping her legs around his torso and locking her ankles together. He then lifted her up and off the bed. He, rather roughly, slammed her against the wall and began thrusting into her harder and fast than before. N-Naruto-kun... Naruto-kun! NARUTO-KUN!' She moaned, each one louder than the last. "Hinata!"

He moaned breathlessly. "I..." He began. "I'm... Almost there... I'm about... To finish!" He said in her ear. "Me as well." Hinata said. "Lets come together." Naruto smiled and nodded. "Cumming!" he shouted. "I'M ABOUT TO CUM!" "Me too, Naruto-kun!" He made a few more hard thrusts before finishing, both of their backs arching as they shouted in orgasming bliss.

They stayed that way for a for a few moments before he leaned down and kissed her lips softly. Naruto gently exited her and threw the condom away. He took a moment to admire her while layed there, covered and sweat and trying to catch her breathe. She was his WIFE. Hinata Hyuga, now Uzumaki, was actually his wife! He looked over and realized she was already asleep. He smiled lovingly and pushed a loose dark hair behind her ear before laying a blanket over her and falling asleep peacefully.


	4. Chapter 4

"Welcome- Oh! Hinata! Boruto!" Ino called out as they entered the flower shop. "What can I do for you?" She asked the pair cheerfully. "Its Naruto-kun and I's anniversary." Hinata said, smiling sweetly. "Ooooooh! i see! So the usual then?" Hinata nodded and Ino walked to the back to get their items. Boruto walked up to one floral displays of white lillies. "Pwetty!" He exclaimed pointing at them. Hinata walked over to the little boy and knelt down (The best she could anyway considering her large, pregnant stomach). "They are, aren't they sweety?" Boruto nodded. "They wemind me of you Mommy!" Hinata ruffled his hair. "Your father said that too once! You're so much alike, the two of you!" This made Boruto puff out his cheeks in protest. This only helped him look cuter though. Ino returned from the back with a small, purple bag in her hands. She handed it to Hinata but Boruto protested. "No! I cawwy it! Mommy needs rest for my baby sistaw!" Ino and Hinata stared at him for a moment. "S-So cute!" they both exclaimed at the same time. "What a wonderful boy you are!" Ino said as she handed him the bag. The door chimed behind them as someone entered the store. "Speaking of! There are my two boys!" "Momma!" Inojin called to her. "Hi baby!" Ino picked her son and Sai kissed his wife. Hinata placed the money on the counter. "Well, we should be going!" They waved their goodbyes and the two left the store.

They walked hand in hand through the bustling and rather crowded market place. "What would you like for dinner tonight?" She asked her son. Boruto thought about it for a moment but shouting, "Stew! Mommy makes the best stew!" Hinata smiled down at him. "Well then we have most of the things we need. I just need a few vegetables." They made their way to the vegetable stand and she picked up a few things for dinner that night. "Daddy will be done with his meeting with the Hokage soon. How about we head over there, Boruto?" Boruto nodded enthusiastically. They had walked for a bit when Hinata looked at her son. "How are you doing with your bag?" She asked sweetly. "I'mma big boy mommy! This is easy stuff!" He replied back. Hinata giggled happily. "You're so strong, just like your daddy!" This made the boy blush a little bit. "Mommy?" he asked. "Yes?" She replied after a moment. "Do you think I can be as strong like you and daddy someday?" Hinata stopped walking rubbed his whiskered cheek. "No..." She began. The boy looked down in disappointment. "I Think you will become even stronger." He looked her with his blue eyes sparkling with happiness.

After making it to the Hokage mansion, Hinata sat down on a small bench, sitting her bag of veggies down next her. Boruto followed her and did the same. She didn't want to say anything but that walk was really starting to get to her. He feet and back were aching so much. "Are you thirsty?" She asked and the boy nodded. She reached into her purse and got a small juice box. She stabbed the straw into the top and gave it to the boy who happily sucked on the straw, kicking his small legs. "Hinata! Boruto!" She heard. "Naruto-kun!" She saw her husband rush to them. What are you doing here? You're in no condition to do this much walking!" He told in with concern in his voice. Hinata shook her head. "Don't worry! We had a few things to pick up and we thought we would surprise you, thats all!" Boruto lept into his fathers arms. "Daddy! I'm helping mommy with haw bag!" Naruto put him on his shoulders. "Really now? Well aren't a big strong boy?" Naruto took the bag of vegetables in one hand while holding Boruto in his arm. Hinata placed her hand on the arm that was carrying her bags as they began walking home, talking and laughing the whole way.

A couple of hours later Hinata was bringing a tray of snacks and tea outside to their backyard. Both Naruto and Boruto were covered in dirt and soil. "How are things going out here?" Hinata asked. Boruto gave the mound of earth in front of him a good pat. "Gweat mommy! We planted the seeds!" Naruto ruffled his hair a bit. "Boruto was a big help!" Naruto said and that made their young son's face light up with joy. "When will the sunflowahs gwow and get big?" He asked. Hinata giggled. "Not for quite awhile I'm afraid." She said smiling. Boruto ran up and grabbed a riceball, messily eating it so that his face was covered in rice. "Mommy? Why do we plant sunflowah seeds evewy year?" Naruto and Hinata looked at each other smiled lovingly. "Because it is our dream." Hinata answered him. Naruto nodded. "It was our dream to plant big sunflowers every year in our backyard that will grow with love and we wanted to plant them with you as well." Naruto added. "Mommy! Daddy! I have an idea!" His parents looked at him curiously. "We should name my new sistaw Himawawi!" They smiled warmly at him. "That is a wonderful idea, Boruto!" His mother said. Boruto responded with a "Yay!" and got up and ran to his mother, hugging her leg and patting her tummy. "I can't wait to play with you Himawawi!" Naruto walked over to them and kissed his wife softly, rubbing her stomach gently. "Me too. I can't wait to meet her." He whispered and she nodded, agreeing wholeheartedly.


End file.
